1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch assembly, and more particularly relates to a latch assembly for a staple gun that can hold a handle of the staple gun conveniently and safely when the staple gun is not being used.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional staple gun is used extensively with decorations, shoemaking and leatherwear and drives staples into objects. Accordingly, the staple is ejected from the staple gun at a high speed. This may be dangerous if a handle of the staple gun is thoughtlessly squeezed, which ejects a staple from the staple gun and may injure someone. Consequentially, conventional staple guns usually have a protection device to hold the handle against the staple gun when the staple gun is not being used to prevent the staples from being shoot from the staple gun.
However, the protection device for the conventional staple gun has a complicated structure and locking the handle to the staple gun by the protection device rubbing against the staple gun isn't easy so the conventional staple gun is inconvenient to use. In addition, the protection device will wear down and will not hold the housing securely after a long time and may get someone hurt.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a latch assembly for a staple gun to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.